-Spice-
by Kisho.b
Summary: Kuroo y Akaashi comparten... algo, que poco a poco los fue uniendo al punto de ya volverse propensos a buscar la compañía del otro pero... ¿qué pasaría si por un mal comentario todo lo que poco a poco fueron construyendo se cae a pedazos?.


**Declaimer:** Haikyuu ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Furudate.

* * *

¿ _Cuántos días habían pasado desde ese día_?.

¿Y cuántos días más le faltaban vivir con ese enorme dolor en su pecho para darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba?.

Y lo necesitaba, cada centímetro de su ser le gritaba desesperadamente que lo necesitaba.

 **A nadie más que a él.**

Él con sus perfectas y largas pestañas que adornaban ese rostro, de una tersa piel color marfil en la cual sus belfos rosáceos se destacaban cada vez que hablaba con ese aura tan pacífica que lo caracterizaba de las personas que lo rodeaban. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo que sólo te hipnotizaba con esos párpados caídos cada vez que dirigía esa mirada color jade hacia ti. Una total tentación el besarle era cada que ambas comisuras de sus labios se curvaban levemente para esbozar la sonrisa más pura que verías en toda tu existencia.

El ser más perfecto que podría conocer.

El azabache de Nekoma se encontraba bastante intranquilo en su cama, había un constante pensamiento en su cabeza que no le dejaba descansar desde hace días, removía su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha para luego volver a enfocar su vista al techo recargando todo su peso en la espalda. Nada le venía bien y ya estaba el día había anochecido.

¿Por qué siempre decían que la mejor compañera del hombre era la noche?... Si ella nunca te daba consejos, nunca te abrazó diciendo que todo estaría bien y sólo era la única que estaba ahí para ti mientras se regocijaba de poder contemplar lo patético que se veían tus lágrimas correr silenciosamente en ese delicado momento de tú vida.

Ni siquiera se acordaba de cuántos mensajes envió o de cuantas llamadas realizó, de lo único que estaba bastante lúcido era de que ninguno de ellos obtuvo respuesta alguna o fue atendido respectivamente. Su corazón se apretujaba cada vez más. Sabía que no todo era culpa de él… pero su gran bocota que no se callaba lo que pensaba ni en un mísero segundo lo había arruinado todo, en vez de entablar una correcta conversación aclarando todo como cualquier persona civilizada lo haría. Le carcomía en su subconsciente aunque para él había actuado de la forma en que, en ese momento, le parecía la más adecuada ante su orgullo herido. Atacándolo de la forma más vil que encontró.

— Hace aproximadamente un mes. —

Entre Akaashi y Kuroo se había vuelto costumbre el encontrarse sólo ellos dos sin necesidad de un chaperón, mucho menos desde que Bokuto había comenzado a salir con Tsukishima.

Los dos sentían esa comodidad de estar con el otro, más allá de todo ellos fueron quienes ayudaron al par de tórtolos a unirse y eso definitivamente había incrementado más los lazos con los que ya contaban.

Encontrándose algunos días o fines de semana aunque a veces ni siquiera salían de sus habitaciones… y no, lo único que hacían era disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Maratones de películas, estudiar para sus exámenes de la próxima semana a pesar de ir en diferentes años e instituciones, mostrar las habilidades culinarias que habían aprendido en su clase de cocina (básicamente Akaashi que le molestaba el que hasta un simple pan tostado le salía mal. Aquello le parecía demasiado tierno al mayor por lo que nunca se quejaba de ser el primero en probar su comida…aunque luego anduviera con algunos ligeros toques de mal estar estomacal), cosas de adolescentes y… amigos normales.

Hasta que ese día llegó.

Los dos se encontraban saliendo de la estación de tren rumbo a la casa del setter, hoy era el día que tocaba maratón en lo de Akaashi y seguramente trataría de preparar aquel pastel de chocolate con fresas que le había descripto en uno de los últimos mensajes que habían intercambiado.

—Ey, Akaashi. ¿Crees que a Kou le esté yendo bien con Tsukki?

Preguntó el mayor de ellos mientras tenía ambas de sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chamarra mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza hacia su izquierda levantando una de sus cejas de forma interrogativa sin dejar de ver el camino que tenía frente a él.

—Claro que sí, Bokuto-san no deja de presumir a Kei desde que aceptó a salir con él.

Contestó con una imperceptible sonrisa para cualquiera que no fuera el contrario. Y simplemente levantó sus hombros de forma que le quitaba importancia al asunto, si Akaashi decía que ambos estaban bien era porque era definitivamente estaban bien. Él era quien tenía mayor contacto con los dos así que no iba a desestimarlo… y a veces hasta le asustaba ese sexto sentido que el menor tenía respecto a esos asuntos.

Siguieron su camino como normalmente lo harían, hablando del clima y de cosas que le habían sucedido en su vida en los cinco días en los que no se veían.

En cuanto llegaron Kuroo retiró el bolso marrón oscuro cruzado que venía cargando con sus pertenencias dentro y la colocó en uno de los sillones.

—¿Y tus padres Akaashi?

—Se fueron a visitar a un pariente lejano.

—Oh, bueno de todos modos puedo dejarle la receta del pay de manzana por aquí. Kozume-san estaba muy contenta de saber que les había gustado tanto como para pedirle la receta.

A pesar de comentar eso no consiguió respuesta… y eso ya no le molestaba pues, había ocasiones en las que Akaashi no le contestaba con palabras. Y así fue en ese momento en el que simplemente salió un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta como confirmación, lo que lo hizo suspirar levantándose para ir a preparar el reproductor de dvd que estaba en el living mientras que Akaashi preparaba las palomitas y no se olvidaba de dejar la receta en la puerta de la nevera con un imán de búho como agarre.

Maratón de películas románticas había tocado en la ruleta que se habían inventado ya que ninguno quería elegir primero. Y así empezaron con las películas uno al lado del otro mientras que comían tranquilamente. Las escenas no lo perturbaban, pero sí lo hacía pensar.

El azabache mayor tal vez tenía demasiada imaginación al pensarse con uno de esos trajes corriendo por todo un aeropuerto para ir en busca de su único y verdadero amor, gritando y afirmando a los cuatro vientos su enamoramiento hacia esa persona, que esta lo aceptase a pesar de tener una personalidad algo torcida y que al final todo terminara con un número musical lleno de extraños que, mágicamente, se sabían la coreografía.

Diez de la noche. Y con cuatro películas y media vistas ya se sentían que el amor los rodeaba. O al menos así se sentía el de Nekoma.

—Nee~ Akaashi, ¿crees en el verdadero amor?

—A veces.

—¿Crees reconocerlo cuando lo veas?

—No.

—Eso es triste.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que yo lo encuentre?

—Quizá y con tu suerte ya te hayas acostado con ella y desechado en una de tus noches.

La sonrisa que había portado hace horas junto con el brillo de anhelo de sus ojos se desvaneció. Su quijada se había caído. ¿En serio había escuchado eso salir de los labios de Akaashi?.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que no puedes preguntarme sobre el verdadero amor si lo que haces en tu tiempo libre es ir de chica en chica sólo para levantar tu ego.

—Ohh… en serio no estoy escuchando esto.

—Definitivamente lo estás escuchando, Kuroo–san

—No. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera quiero saber qué clase de imagen haz tenido de mi todo este tiempo

Decía mientras que se levantaba de aquel sillón sin dirigirle la más mínima mirada por el enojo que traía. ¿Qué es lo había echo para merecer ese tipo de trato luego de tanto tiempo?, ¿es que en verdad Akaashi no lo conocía?... O es más, ¿a él qué le importaba su vida sexual si ni siquiera estaban hablando de eso?. Pero de su rabia, y antes de golpear sin querer su rodilla con la punta de la mesa que estaba en medio del living, se volteó a mirarlo.

—¿En serio eso era lo que pensabas de mi todo ese tiempo?

Preguntó con un tono que se mezclaba enojo con tristeza. Su orbes avellana se había clavado en los jade que ahora agachaban su mirada evitando en todo momento conectarse con la contraria. Y ese silencio fue lo que el mayor tomó como respuesta.

—Pensé que eras una mejor persona.

A pasos agigantados se fue a la puerta, colocándose sus zapatos y tomando su bolso para salir de aquella casa. Una casa en la cual él comenzaba a sentirla como un segundo hogar.

Y ahora lo hacía sentir como un idiota.

— Ahora. —

¿Por qué tuvo que explotar de esa manera tan errónea?

Tomó de nuevo su celular verificando si no había respuesta de ese número nuevamente.

Vacío.

Suspiró para ponerse de pie justo en el umbral de su ventana, sentándose en dicho lugar dejando que el frío fuera quién se coloque alrededor de su cálido cuerpo para así levantar su mirada avellana dejándose contemplar la luna llena que tan hermosamente se posicionaba en medio del firmamento de estrellas. Su respiración estaba en armonía y dio a llamar nuevamente. Ya no le importaba si no era atendido.

Simplemente hablaría dejando todo lo que guardaba su corazón salir.

—Deje un mensaje en la casilla de voz.

Y un corto pitido. Esa fue la contestación a sus plegarias.

—Hey… Hola sé que no me escucharás aunque te lo pida, no lo merezco por haber actuado tan violento pero… al menos quiero que sepas que lo intenté… intenté arreglar eso que teníamos y lo intenté hasta cansarme, lindo.

Dejó salir una risa tapando un largo suspiro mientras que su pie inquieto hacía leves golpeteos.

—Angel eyes, tengo algo que decirte… y no sé si te gustará, pero quiero que me oigas hasta el final, ¿Si?.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos como esperando una respuesta, la cual nunca llegaría.

—. . . Que estúpido de mi parte…

Se recriminó a sí mismo

— … Bueno hablaré... quiero que sepas que en verdad eres una gran persona, lamento el día que te cruzaste conmigo… aunque ese, sin negarlo fue el mejor día de mi vida… Gracias por hacer lo que haces, y no lo niegues porque sí, haces mucho… y no sólo por mi… El club de Fukurodani entero, mi club, el consejo, la escuela, las personas que se relacionan contigo… las que no… Kou, Tsukki...

Suspiró.

—Bo y yo siempre seremos los más afortunados al poder conocerte primero antes que nadie… sacando a tú familia, claro.

Rio con un deje de tristeza.

—Aunque él siempre me saque en cara que fue el primero en conocerte… Nunca podré olvidarme de ti, Angel eyes, eres una persona verdaderamente única, nunca…

Dijo alejando la bocina del celular de su rostro para volver a recuperar su compostura golpeando levemente la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el marco de la ventana mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

—¿Sabes?... es difícil explicar lo que siento sabiendo que no me creerás ni un poco.

Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron bruscamente de sus labios al volver el celular a su oído mientras presionaba sus párpados con su mano libre para no dejar funcionar sus lagrimales.

—Tch… perdona, mala mía, no importa eso. Akaashi, quiero que sepas que… siempre estaré para apoyarte, yo siempre daré la cara por ti, pondría mis manos sobre el fuego si fuera necesario y sin dudar usaría la violencia si alguien llega a decir algo malo de ti o quiera ponerte un dedo encima…

Se quedó otros segundos en silencio.

—Yo… nunca me pelearía con Koutarou de forma seria… o eso pensaba hasta conocerte, Akaashi. Ahora sé que me doy miedo, a mi mismo. ¿Entiendes?... No sé que carajos me pasa, me siento mal de sólo pensar que un día Koutarou venga y me diga: "Oye Bro, Akaashi dice que no te le acerques porque comenzó a salir con alguien".

Dijo imitando el característico tono de voz de Bokuto y luego rio.

—No… lo juro, no sé que haría en ese momento pero una parte de mi estaría feliz por ti… Tanto Koutaro, Tsukki y tú son mis amigos, las mejores personas que conozco, todos nos aguantamos las mierdas que carga cada el otro y aún así seguimos siendo nosotros, Akaashi. Yo no puedo elegir mejores personas que ustedes…

Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse por lo que tosió dos veces mientras que bajaba su mirada para cubrirlo.

—Sé que no soy la mejor persona que ustedes… o tú hayas conocido. Conozco mis defectos

Dijo sonriendo de lado entrecerrando levemente sus párpados comenzando a jugar con su mano libre sobre el marco de madera haciendo pequeños círculos.

—Sé que soy un estúpido en cuanto a sentimientos se trate… pero es porque me da miedo y soy un cobarde… yo no podría ser como Koutarou o tú, que son capaces de arriesgarse a que les rompan el corazón… no podría

Dejo escapar su primer sollozo que había contenido desde el inicio de la noche.

—Me da miedo el ir con esa persona a decirle todo lo que siento y que al final diga uno de esos estúpidos cliché de: "Te quiero pero no estoy enamorado de ti". O que simplemente no me pueda tomar en serio y piense que es otro de mis juegos de conquista…

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. En verdad había dicho aquello que atormentaba su corazón desde hace tiempo y que el setter simplemente había levantado de los escombros de su ser como si de un tema cualquiera se tratase.

—Sé que soy un estúpido por comportarme así y que yo mismo me la busqué si ese es el caso pero… Akaashi, yo tengo sentimiento y no soy alguien que simplemente supere eso con una sonrisa como si nada ocurriece, aunque así lo parezca… Nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de otras personas, no me acuesto con cualquiera… Tengo corazón y no hago lo que no me gustaría que me hagan a mi. Jugar con ese tipo de cosas está muy, pero muy fuera de mi liga.

Terminó de comentar dejando salir una pequeña risa que inconfundiblemente demostraba la tristeza con la que estaba cargando.

—Akaashi yo te aprecio, demasiado y sé que es egoísta de mi parte que te diga esto en este momento…

Largo otra risa revoleando los ojos con un pequeño resoplo.

—¿Qué digo?... Al final, todo lo que dije fue bastante egoísta… soy un idiota…

Terminó de decir irónicamente para dejar fluir sus lagrimales cuanto quisiesen que hasta sus ojos comenzaron a arderle.

—Akaashi, si existe… alguna remota posibilidad que decidas tomar tu celular y… que mágicamente este mensaje se reproduzca…y que luego decidas charlarlo… quiero que sepas que no juego contigo… tal vez al principio lo hice, mortifícame estás en tu derecho pero… eso ya cambió. Akaashi yo te a- un pitido se logró oír cortando toda palabra.

—Casilla de mensajes llena.

Al final, lo único que esperaba fue disculparse y terminó divagando en cualquier otra cosa. Terminando por casi sacar un sentimiento que había tratado de ocultar por tanto tiempo.

Más estúpido no podía ser.

Miró por última vez la pantalla de su celular con algo de recelo para al final bloquear la pantalla presionando dicho objeto entre sus largos dedos para luego tirarlo sin ningún cuidado a su derecha , cayendo sobre la almohada de su cama, lentamente fue levantando ambas de sus piernas sobre el marco encorvando su torso y cubrió su rostro entre sus rodillas y brazos dejando trabajar a sus lagrimales todo lo que quisiesen en esa oscura y fría noche. Esperando que al menos su palabrería haya llegado a algún punto en el que pudiera aclarar las cosas con Akaashi.

. . .

Mientras que en otro hogar de Tokyo. 

Un pelinegro estaba sentado sobre su cama con su espalda apoyada sobre la pared abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras tenía una mirada perdida observando hacia cualquier punto de su habitación. Dejando salir un largo suspiro.

No podía seguir así.

Ya iban días en los que no encendía su celular. El buscar paz fue la excusa que se repetía a cada momento en su cabeza aunque en verdad sabía que la razón tenía nombre, apellido y una risa para nada encantadora.

Desde ese día no había podido descansar en paz. Su mirada junto con su mala actitud eran una prueba constante de cuan cansado estaba, todo le molestaba y en los entrenamientos casi todo le salía mal. Algunos pases iban demasiado rápido e incluso terminaban golpeando a alguno de sus compañeros y otros iban demasiado lentos que siquiera se merecían ser llamados pases, sus servicios terminaban teniendo demasiada fuerza que inevitablemente salían fuera de la cancha y sus recibimientos daban un rebote tan malo que parecía que "regalaba" el encuentro aunque sólo eran prácticas.

Bokuto decidió, por decisión de Kei, no decirle mucho a Akaashi. Sólo seguía siendo él y lo dejaba solo el mayor tiempo posible alegando a sus deberes importantísimos como capitán… aunque no podía evitar decirle al menos una vez al día que… todo estaría bien.

Tomó su celular tratando de distraerse un poco del pensamiento en el que se sentía que recibiría sólo mensajes de odio pero en cuanto lo encendió, esa máquina no dejaba de sonar… se dió cuenta de la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenia, incluso había un mensaje de voz.

Leyó cada uno de los mensajes de texto primero.

Todos y cada uno de ellos de la misma persona, Kuroo. Aunque el mensaje no se repetía, ¿acaso los había escrito todos mano? . "Lo siento", "Hablemos", "Akaashi quiero arreglarlo", "Por favor", eran algunas de las palabras clave en cada mensaje, corto o largo, que siempre aparecía y cada palabra lo único que lograba era hacerlo sentir culpable.

Él había sido quien por un ataque momentáneo había dicho palabras hirientes al azabache.

Respiro hondo y se dispuso a escuchar el mensaje de voz.

En varias partes estuvo a punto de dejar a su sollozo incrementarse, más se mantuvo firme en no ceder… al menos no hasta que acabara el mensaje. Todo lo que lograba escuchar eran sólo palabras dirigidas a su persona y sí, sabía que se había comportado mal al insinuar aquello del azabache pero había algo dentro de él que se removía brindándole una pequeña rabia ciega en cuanto pensaba en el contrario con pareja, lo que lo hizo recordar uno de los comentarios que había escuchado decir desde los labios de Tsukishima antes de que Bokuto se lo llevara a hacerle un tour por la institución un día antes de su encuentro con el mayor.

—Kuroo-san realmente parece que nunca sentará cabeza, ya es la quinta mujer con la que lo veo coquetear y eso que me he juntado con él sólo unas cinco veces. Lo único que sabe hacer es jugar, nunca podría tomarse en serio tener una pareja.

Su quijada se vio forzada por un pequeño desliz que le provocó recordar aquello, el mensaje seguía avanzando… su pulso se acelero en los últimos segundos del mensaje, aquella última oración que quedo incompleta fue lo que hizo a su corazón agitarse dentro de su pecho.

Y, sin detenerse a pensarlo un momento, encendió la pantalla marcando ese número que tanto conocía devolviendo la llamada pero en cuanto el primer pitido se oyó provocando que su cerebro encajara las piezas de lo que las acciones que estaba tomando corto de inmediato antes de que contestaran.

Esta vez era él quien tenía miedo, miedo de saber la frase completa, además de que lo más seguro es que su voz se quebraría si intentaba hablar por lo que pensó que enviar un mensaje de texto era lo mejor, así que con los ojos rojos por haber aguantado las lágrimas que ahora silenciosamente recorrían sus mejillas comenzó a escribir.

[××/×× 02:30 am.] Keiji: No me digas lindo.

[××/×× 02:39 am.] Keiji: Espero que este mensaje no sea una molestia, creo que no sería justo si simplemente ignorara tus mensajes, menos después de haber escuchado todo.

¿Sabes algo?, tú también me pareces una gran persona, admito que tus palabras de ese momento me dolieron y lo siguen haciendo. Pero yo fui mucho peor, sé que actué algo infantil al pensar que ignorarte sería la mejor manera de resolverlo, fue tonto ¿no crees?, en ese momento no pensé las cosas, sólo hablaba palabras para afuera.

Y ahora mira, por culpa de mi orgullo y mi estúpido pensamiento no aclare nada, tuviste que hablar tú primero para que yo me diera cuenta de mi error, no te eches toda la culpa, yo cargare con la parte que me toca.

Sé que lo más adecuado sería decirte esto cara a cara pero es demasiado tarde(de que es madrugada, Kuroo–san) como para eso y un llamado más para tu registro iba a ser prueba de que terminaría buscando alguna confortación tuya cuando en realidad debería ser al revés.

[××/×× 02:39 am] Keiji: No pienses que no te creeré.

[××/×× 02:42 am.] Keiji: No me imagino que algún día yo pudiera pedir que te alejes de mi. No sería capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera creo que esa idea algún día pudiera pasar por mi mente. Nunca creí poder conocer a alguien más especial que tú y ellos.

[××/×× 02:49 am.] Keiji: Kuroo, responde una cosa, ¿quién no tiene miedo de ser rechazado?, todos en algún momento sentimos miedo, miedo e inseguridad porque no conocemos los sentimientos de la persona amada.

Lo digo porque lo he sentido. Y lo único que quiero es tu felicidad.

[××/×× 02:50 am.] Keiji: Arriésgate a que te rompan el corazón Kuroo-san. Sé que te irá bien. De todas formas podríamos ir a festejar como lo hace todo el mundo si eres rechazado. Pero no alcohol.

[××/×× 02:51 am.] Keiji: Y lamento haber insinuado que juegas con los sentimientos ajenos, estuve mal al hacerlo y eso lo sé muy bien.

Yo también los aprecio mucho, tanto que he llegado al punto de no poder sacarlos de mi vida a ninguno de ustedes tres.

[××/×× 02:52 am.] Keiji: No pienses que en todo este tiempo en el que estuve molesto contigo no pensé en ti.

[××/×× 02:54 am.] Keiji: No puedo juzgarte, no ahora que mis sentimientos y mi mente se han puesto de acuerdo para que te tenga presente en todo momento.

[××/×× 02:57 am.] Keiji: Creo que eso fue mucho más de lo que debí haber escrito, disculpa.

Esto ya comienza a volverse tedioso.

[××/×× 03:00 am.] Keiji: Duerme bien Kuroo-san.

Y tras leerlo un par de veces más recriminándose el haber usado palabras tan poco creativas, aunque fuera lo contrario a él, para esa ocasión simplemente dejó salir un enorme suspiro mientras lentamente iba cayendo de costado sobre su colchón con su cabeza en la almohada, lanzando su teléfono a un lado de su cama. Pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de esta acariciando lo fría que esa área se encontraba y cerró sus párpados que aún seguían algo húmedos comenzando a hincharse.

La noche fue su única testigo, la única que lo había visto llorar en silencio como siempre. Pero para él, la noche sí era una gran compañera que lo ayudaba a reflexionar y eso se denotaba ahora que en lo único que pensaba era en todas posibles cosas que el azabache había tratado de decir en esa última frase.

¿Adoro?, ¿aprecio?, ¿atesoro?... ¿qué?.

La vibración de su celular lo sacó de todo pensamiento que estaba teniendo y lo miró con algo de pánico… ya iban a dar las cuatro de la mañana, Bokuto-san no despertaba hasta las seis y Kei no acostumbraba mensajearle hasta después de las dos de la tarde…

Se removió de la cama impulsándose con ambas de las palmas de sus manos para ladear su cuerpo hacia su derecha para estirar su brazo tomando el objeto en cuestión para luego desbloquear la pantalla con ese patrón numeral que combinaba los números que portaban en sus camisetas el setter y cierto capitán, cosa que jamás diría en voz alta, abrió la aplicación de mensajería y se asombró al ver la respuesta que… sin necesidad de abrirla ya se podía ver su contenido…

[××/×× 03:59 am.] P.I.T.A. Kuroo-san: Te amo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer.~_


End file.
